Talk:Seigan
Samurai Tank Does anyone think that Samurai can tank with Seigan? I mean Samurai don't have much deffence at all but with Seigan you can use Third Eye every 15 seconds and Third Eye will now also have a chance of counter attacking the mobs attack on the Samurai. ~Gale With Seigan the recast for Third Eye is actually 30 seconds. Its very useful for what little soloing one can do by that level. I have been in successful two samurai parties, where we shared the tanking duties. The problem with Seigan Eye tanking is that its a hard long 30 seconds to recast. If you lose your Third Eye after the first swing, then you're in serious trouble for the next 25 seconds unless you got a buddy who can provoke the monster off of you. --Chiren 16:17, 5 December 2006 (EST) It might just be me, but AGI+ from Drone Earrings seem to help me out a lot in this regard. AGI might help the Counter effect proc more often. Also, I seem to parry more often with Seigan up. Is it just me, or has anyone seen such a difference? Also, Gale, I've had a party where the SAM/WAR put up Seigan/Third Eye and lots'o evasion gear. Made a passable tank in a trio party to help me ding 50-something. Late 50's. --Tengokujin 03:25, 6 May 2007 (CDT) I've also seemed to notice an awful lot of parrying when I put Seigan up. Placebo maybe, but a lot of people seem to be getting placebos. Also, the wiki stated the recast times are doubled. While this is true, it's important to point out that casting time itself is also doubled. For pretty much every spell, you'll still be casting and the 0-100% bar will have already disappeared. Ichi takes an ungodly long amount of time to cast this way. --Bsphil 13:32, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Also, to those who want to consider Seigan tanking, I highly recommend you create an evasion gear macro. Evasion is one of SAM's strong spots, we get a B+ (Cap at 256 at 75) in it. If you need to tank, sacrafice a bit of your DD gear to pull in evasion and evasion skill+ (AF boots, for example). At 75, the difference between my DD gear and evasion gear is over 70 evasion, and that's awfully noticable. Stack on Tachi: Yukikaze for the blind effect for best results. --Bsphil 13:35, 7 August 2007 (CDT) SE originally intended for Samurai to be a Parry tank, hence SAM's high Parry cap and enmity stat on some of SAM AF. SE has also stated that they will not be creating any new tanks, only enhancing the abilities of current jobs. Seigan is, in my opinion, one of those enhancements. No one caught on to SAM Parry tanking due to Parry being so difficult to skill up and gear for, but with Seigan, a properly geared SAM could, theoretically, tank just as well as a NIN by parrying or otherwise evading the majority of attacks. I still don't see it catching on anytime soon, but it's worth trying out if you've got the spare gil/gear to try making a SAM tank setup.--Erwing 18:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merits Anyone know if when you merit Third Eye, does the timer go down w/ Seigan as well, or just the timer w/o it? So would the recast be 20(Or maybe 25) secs w/ Seigan up and Third Eye merits? --Futan 20:45, 7 May 2007 (CDT) I would make an educated guess that, fully merited, Third Eye's recast would be 50 seconds, 25 with Seigan. I base this on the fact that SE has historically always applied percentages last in their calculations (in this case -50% recast time). --Chrisjander 21:11, 7 May 2007 (CDT) That's what I was thinking. If it were 20secs, then it would be worth meriting, imo. --Futan 22:27, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::I can see them using % too but... it says reduces by seconds, hopefully someone who has it merited and reads this can confirm it ^^. Tearofscarlet 14:59, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Third eye merits decrease recast by 2 seconds per merit, however with seigan up its reduced to 1 second per merit Sanjuro asura 15:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Counter Is it just me or does it seem like a counter increases your chances of losing Third Eye? Maybe I'm imagining it, but if that's the case it may not be worth wearing the relic pants if it increases your counter rate.--Bsphil 16:54, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::I think you're just a bit paranoid :p Tearofscarlet 14:59, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::I've noticed this as well. Granted I've only had Seigan for a couple hours now, but pretty much every time I counter, I lose Third Eye. Likewise, I very rarely lose Third Eye prematurely, unless it's on a counter. --Karunkun 21:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) You could always test blunt damage on counter with the new ASA NM's. --Selka 3 April 2010 Saotome Haidate The haidate used to make third eye have a chance to counter attack. Now with seigan does it just increase that chance or does it make every anticipate a counter-attack? Tearofscarlet 14:59, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Possible influences on Third Eye... Does it seem to anyone one else that the harder you would be hit the more likely third eye is to drop? Perhaps the comparative level of the monster or perhaps it's atk vs your def affects the % chance that third eye will remain (or dissapear). Any thoughts regarding this? --NadulPandy 07:38, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Third Eye lasting As WAR/SAM in dynamis, I had the experience that a MNK Hundred Fisted me and Third Eye kicked in about 18 times. --Yak00 16:16, 3 September 2008 (UTC) i STRONGLY believe Seigan + Third Eye isn't a "Set Number" but rather a % Chance to Lose the Effect BASED on time. Which is why in situations like Puk ISNM (I was able to block 11 Attack as SAM/DRG) and Hundred Fist Mobs (your 18) Are possible, When 99% Of Situations its simply 2-4 "Shadows". *For Example! Pop Seigan + Third Eye, in the first 5 Seconds you have a 10% Chance to lose Third Eye on Hit, next 5 Seconds a 20%, next 5 a 30%, next 5 a 40% and So on until it wears off (After 30 Seconds or Mob Removes it). I Have nothing to back this up outside of situations where /SAM and SAM Main jobs alike have absorbed absurd amount of Attacks When being hit all at once or by Hundred Fists, but it would seem plausable seeing as how 3 Shadows is normal and some cases when being attack Extremely quick or all at once grant 12~18 in some cases..... - Karbuncle.Asura :SE has said that this is how Seigan + Third Eye works (a diminishing probability that Third Eye will anticipate the attack and not wear off, based on the time from when Third Eye was used).-- 22:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Was just coming here to post that myself actually, Its amazing how dead these articles are until i post, Do you follow me on FFXIAH too? Downright creepy x.x; - Karbuncle.Asura Parry & 3rd Eye duration It seems to me too, that with Seigan and Third Eye active, I parry more. I've gotten amazing numbers of anticipates against 100 fists & Chigoes. It almost seems that the lower the delay, the higher the chance is of Third Eye staying. Or maybe the chance goes down over time. Alananir 23:06, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Countering without Third Eye? I have observed times when I have countered an attack while Third Eye was still on cooldown, while Seigan was up. It's possible that parrying gives you the same chance to counter that anticipating does, or a lesser chance. I'm absolutely certain I did not have Third Eye up, and I'll do further testing by keeping Seigan active and removing my Third Eye macro temporarily. Snowpaw (talk) 01:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Just confirmed a Parry caused a counter from Seigan. I don't have the ability to screenshot the chatlog though. Can I still add the information or is further testing needed? Snowpaw (talk) 01:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I have a screen shot to prove Seigan has innate counter now. If there are no objections I would like to add that information to the page. Snowpaw (talk) 22:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Information added. Please do not remove without first talking to me, as I have proof that Seigan has an innate ability to counter attacks. Snowpaw (talk) 21:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC)